


Re: Your Brains

by Control_Room



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Based off a song, Enjoy!, Humor, im having fun and so should u, zombies mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28060092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Control_Room/pseuds/Control_Room
Summary: Thomas did not appreciate Bob showing up.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 6





	Re: Your Brains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Parrot_Assbutt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parrot_Assbutt/gifts).



There was a reason Thomas did not work at Gent HQ anymore. 

Not that anyone would really believe him.

A zombie outbreak is not exactly an orthodox reason to go work off campus. 

Then again, when Bob came over to his office and tried to get him to come out so that he and the other co-workers could eat his brain and leave him to die and or turn into one of them, Thomas decided he had enough and sent his request form immediately.

It was a good thing he did, too, as that sector of Pittsburgh was declared a zombie safe haven, and all the zombies were sent there, the small population of the undead making their own slice of heaven, having no burden for food or water. Tom was not a zombie, he could assure you, but that did not exempt him from being undead. It was no issue for him at all, as it was nearly impossible to tell, and his whole family were nixen. Being able to turn into a giant white horse (potentially) was a nice backup plan. 

It was how he got out of that area of Pittsburgh, anyways. 

It does not matter too much.

Long story short, he was out of there with his brain. 

Sometimes he had to go back to submit reports, but at that point his co-workers gave up on trying to make him a meal and treated him as a friend instead. 

So, the living ink was no surprise. 


End file.
